Switching apparatuses, such as a horizontal switch, are useful in sorting articles. For example, a switching apparatus may receive articles from a single input conveyor and divert the articles to one of two or more output conveyors. Another switching apparatus may receive articles from two or more input conveyors and converge the articles, such that all articles are directed to a single output conveyor. Yet another switching apparatus may receive articles from two or more input conveyors and divert the articles to a plurality of output conveyors. These devices are typically bulky, complicated pieces of equipment, and as such, assembly requires the use of an overhead crane and more than one skilled individual to install. Moreover, like all moving mechanical components, the switching apparatus conveyor belt occasionally needs servicing or replacement, which requires the tedious task of removing all the roller pins securing the rod tubes, which support the pallets of the switching apparatus, to the roller chains of the switching apparatus conveyor belt and removing the length of the rod tubes from sometimes less than ideal locations and angles.